vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Freya Mikaelson
Mikael and Esther's firstborn was the first son of Mikael and Esther, the older brother of Elijah, Rebekah, Finn, Kol and Henrik, and the maternal older half-brother of Niklaus. He '''was a''' '''member of the Mikaelson Family. History He died in Eastern Europe at a very young age as the result of a plague that had struck their homeland. His death is what caused Mikael and Esther to move to a village in a "mystical land" far away in the New World, which was later called Mystic Falls. They moved there under the advisement of Esther's dear friend, a witch named Ayana, who told them that the inhabitants were extremely healthy, and had increased strength and speed. These villagers were later revealed to be werewolves. In modern times, the first born child is mentioned by Elijah, when he explains to Elena that his mother and father had seven children, and again by Rebekah, when she told Elena the story about how her family ended up in Mystic Falls. Rebekah mentioned that their parents had lost a child in Europe, and that later, Esther, Mikael, and Ayana moved to Mystic Falls, where Mikael and Esther eventually had the rest of their children. Appearances *''Ordinary People '' (mentioned) Trivia *He is first mentioned by Rebekah in Ordinary People. *Elijah mentions that his mother and father had seven children total. *It is assumed by some fans that his name is "'''Aaron", as they translated what was written in the cave, among the names of the Original Family members: Mikael, Esther, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. *Like the other children of the Original Family, his surname would be: Mikaelson. *His death caused Esther and Mikael to move to the New World, to the village that later became known as Mystic Falls. *So far, he is the only member of the Mikaelson Family who has not appeared in the shows. *Due to the fact that he was the first born child who died in Europe, which caused his parents to move to the New World before they had any more children, he died before any of his siblings were born, and thus never had the opportunity to know them. *As his mother is a witch, and the witch gene is hereditary, it is assumed that he was/would have been a witch. As a supernatural being, it is possible that he could have been a ghost on the Other Side. Conversely, it's also possible that he may have found peace. Following the destruction of the Other Side, there are several possibilities regarding where his spirit could be: **He may have been resurrected in some form, such as how Esther or Mikael were resurrected; **He may have found peace; **He may have been sucked into oblivion; **Or, his spirit may have been brought along with his mother's, after her remains were consecrated, in the place where the spirits of the ancestral witches reside, now that Esther (and any of her living descendents) are considered New Orleans witches. See also Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters